<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hajime Goes Swimming by somewherethatsgreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418233">Hajime Goes Swimming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewherethatsgreen/pseuds/somewherethatsgreen'>somewherethatsgreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentions of Death, Post-Canon, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, angst is v mild, i haven't finished dr3 or v3 yet so this might be a bit inaccurate, kinda OOC but I tried, nagito isn't good with feelings but he's working on it!, the hinanami is more implied than anything btw, vent fic kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewherethatsgreen/pseuds/somewherethatsgreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime decides to go swimming to clear his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hajime Goes Swimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a sudden urge to touch the water.</p><p>Despite living on an actual island for almost half a year, it occurred to Hajime that he had yet to even look at the sea. When was the last time he even dipped his toes in? In the Neo-World Program, probably, right before Monokuma showed up and began his reign of terror. The closest he’s gotten to visiting the ocean again was when Kazuichi invited (or rather, forced) him to go to ogle the girls in their swimsuits. That had been right before they saw Hiyoko running out of the beach house in tears, right before they’d discovered Mahiru’s bludgeoned body-</p><p>He took a deep breath, silently reminding himself that it was fake, that Mahiru was still alive and well somewhere on this island, probably in her cabin or hanging out with Hiyoko.</p><p>The waves continued to rise and crash before Hajime’s feet, and again he was tempted to step in the water.</p><p>So, he did.</p><p>He stripped down to his boxers, throwing his clothes and shoes in a pile as far away from the water as he could aim, (his Ultimate Baseball Pitcher talent really comes in handy for that) and stepped in, drawing in a sharp breath as he came into contact with the freezing water. He continued walking in, ignoring his body’s protests until he was almost shoulder deep in and wading, wincing at the sharp rocks and broken shells hidden in the sand beneath his feet.</p><p>Hajime looked out at the horizon, amazed and slightly overwhelmed at how there wasn’t another island in sight. It reminded him how isolated he and the others were from the rest of the world. Even outside of the simulation, it truly was just them and the ocean.</p><p>The brunette dunked his head in the water, trying to stop his mind from making him more anxious than he already was. He held his breath for a minute, opening his eyes and glancing around despite the salty seawater stinging them. There was some seaweed floating nearby, and a conch shell sat on the ground, perfectly shaped to the point where it was almost fake looking. He picked it up, running a finger over its smooth surface. Just as he was about to properly inspect it, his chest began to cramp, his body begging him to come up for air. He lifted his head up, gasping like a fish, then chuckling a bit as he realized that he was still holding the shell. </p><p>It was smaller than an average conch shell, and Hajime squinted as he peered inside to check to see if there was a snail. It was empty. </p><p><em>This would kinda make a cool necklace. </em>The brunette (Izuru? His Ultimate Fashionista talent? Or maybe his inner Ultimate Jeweler?) thought. He was about to pocket it, only to remember he’s standing in the water in nothing but his boxers that happen to not have pockets. </p><p>Hajime began to laugh again, this time even harder than before. The whole situation was ridiculous, really, but he allowed himself to have this. (Well, whatever <em> this </em> is.) </p><p>He peered over at the water behind him again, and was hit with yet another urge, this time telling him to go swimming.</p><p>Once again, he gave in to his impulses.</p><p>Clutching the conch shell tightly in his hand, he ignored the Izuru/Ultimate Swimming Pro part of his brain that was screaming “No, that’s wrong!” and began to doggy paddle through the water. A semi-comforting feeling of nostalgia briefly washed over him as he was suddenly brought back to many sunny days spent on the beach with his mother and father. Hajime wondered if Makoto Naegi had managed to track down his parents’ whereabouts yet. (Or if they were even still alive, his inner pessimist added unhelpfully.) Hajime shook his head, water droplets spraying everywhere as he tried to rid himself of the guilt that had been planted in his stomach, something he couldn’t escape since the day he woke up from the simulation. He would have to give Makoto a call in the morning, he decided, and continued to swim laps back and forth through the ocean. </p><p><em> This is nice. </em> Hajime thought to himself. <em> Why don’t I do this more often? </em></p><p>After a few minutes had passed, he tired himself out from his mindless laps and found himself floating idly, his body relaxed and his eyes closed. </p><p>
  <em> Was I always able to do this, or is this just another one of Izuru’s talents?  </em>
</p><p>“Hajime?” A soft voice woke him from his thoughts. He opened one eye, lazily glancing in the direction of the intruder.</p><p>It was Nagito. The taller boy was standing at the shore, as if he were trying to avoid touching the water.<em> He’s wearing his prosthetic arm. </em> Hajime noticed, and his chest briefly swelled a bit with pride as he recalled sleepless nights spent building it with Kazuichi.</p><p>(He also remembered Nagito tearing up when the pair presented it to him not too long ago, his voice cracking a bit as he told them he wasn’t worthy of such a gift. Hajime had simultaneously wanted to hug him and punch him in the face.)</p><p>“Nagito,” he finally responded, raising one arm in greeting.</p><p>“What are you doing?” the other asked, gesturing towards him with his real arm.</p><p>“Playing football,” Hajime deadpanned. “What does it look like I’m doing?”</p><p>“It’s 12:30 in the morning,” Nagito responded, as if Hajime didn’t know. (Hajime actually didn't know, because Izuru surprisingly isn’t the Ultimate Clock. Not that Nagito needs to know that, anyway.)</p><p>“Oh.” was all he could muster out before he flipped over, standing upright again. “Here, catch.”</p><p>He threw the conch shell at the white-haired boy. Unsurprisingly, it landed in his hands. Nagito smiled.</p><p>“Lucky catch?” he joked in the most awkward tone possible, and for some reason that was enough to send Hajime into a wheezy fit of laughter worthy of the luckster himself. </p><p>“That’s for you. Don’t lose it, I’ll make you a necklace with it tomorrow.” he finally said, wiping a tear from his eye, all while Nagito stood before him with a bewildered expression. </p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked, his eyes wide and owlish. </p><p>“Positive.” the brunette reaffirmed. The other nodded, slipping the shell into the pocket of his army jacket and smiling.</p><p>“You know, this reminds me of how you’d always give me gifts when we hung out in the simulation.” Nagito said with a chuckle.</p><p>“I gave everyone gifts.” Hajime shot back.</p><p>“Ah, I forgot. I guess I’m not as special as I thought.” he said, feigning sadness. Hajime responded by flicking water in his direction, taking a slightly sadistic pleasure at the way Nagito hopped out of the way, glaring at him. “You didn’t answer my question earlier.”</p><p>“I’m sure I did.” the brunette replied, drawing tiny circles in the water.</p><p>“You did not,” Nagito said. “Why are you swimming right now?”</p><p>“Why don’t you come and join me?”</p><p>“Might I remind you that it’s literally midnight?” Nagito snorted. “Also, I don’t want to break this.” He lifted his robotic hand, flexing his fingers one by one. Hajime understood why. He’d been trying so hard to avoid his luck cycle wrecking his prosthetic, following the instructions Kazuichi had given him to a tee and just generally taking really good care of it. Hajime knew that if it ever got damaged, the other would never be able to forgive himself.</p><p>“Take it off then,” Hajime said in what he hoped was a sultry voice, wiggling an eyebrow. It was Nagito‘s turn to burst into laughter, and he nearly doubled over.</p><p>“That was terrible, even for you,” he said through giggles.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t! I’m the Ultimate Casanova!” </p><p>“More like the Ultimate Nuisance.” </p><p>“I guess that’s technically correct too.” </p><p>Hajime waded closer to the shore, now waist-deep in the water. Nagito, still trying to avoid getting wet, sat down on the sand in front of him, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly. </p><p>“Come back to bed.” Nagito said finally.</p><p>“I’m swimming.” Hajime said, using quite possibly the laziest argument ever.</p><p>“Not anymore,” the other countered. “You look tired.”</p><p>“Did you miss me that much?” the brunette joked. He ignored that last statement, because as tired as he did feel, he was not quite ready to leave the water yet. Nagito stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>“The cabin is so boring without you.” </p><p>“Can’t you, like, go search for hope or something?” Nagito scowled at him, causing Hajime to laugh again.</p><p>“That was highly offensive.” he said. “Besides, I feel like being here with you is enough, Mr. Ultimate Hope.” </p><p>“That was cheesy.” Hajime said, smiling.</p><p>“I know, but I meant it.” </p><p>The two went silent for a moment, just content enough with each other’s presence. The night was cloudless and the moon shone above them, casting its silver glow on Nagito. Hajime was suddenly struck by how ethereal the scene felt, from the Ultimate Lucky Student’s dreamy gaze to how the light that reflected on his hair almost made it seem to sparkle. His mouth grew dry.</p><p>(Apparently Izuru didn’t leave Hajime enough talent to properly deal with emotions.)</p><p>“Are you okay? You’re making a weird face.” Nagito’s voice was laced with concern, and Hajime hated it.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking, that’s all.” he swallowed roughly.</p><p>“Would you like to tell me what you were thinking about?”</p><p>“You mean just now?”</p><p>“No, I mean whatever made you leave the cabin in the middle of the night to go swimming.” The playful look on Nagito’s face was long gone, now replaced with something Hajime couldn’t decipher. Unease, maybe?</p><p>“Nothing, really. Just how everything feels surreal sometimes, I guess.” he replied finally. Nagito gazed up at him, resting his chin on his palms. “There's a whole world out there that we ruined, yet we know almost nothing about it.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Nagito said. “It’s about the Tragedy, then.”</p><p>“Not as much about the Tragedy...” Hajime trailed off, a bit unsure of whether or not he wanted to say it out loud. </p><p>“It’s about Chiaki, isn’t it?”</p><p>The Ultimate Gamer had turned into a subject that none of the Remnants of Despair liked to touch on. As much as Sonia Nevermind encouraged them to talk their feelings out, as often as Makoto sent therapists and psychiatrists and social workers to Jabberwock Island, Chiaki always remained somewhat of a forbidden topic amongst them.</p><p>“Isn’t it always?” The brunette softly rasped. He crept a little closer to the shore.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Her death is my fault.” Hajime blurted out. Nagito’s grey-green eyes bore into him. “If I hadn’t gone along with the stupid Kamukura project, none of this would’ve happened.”</p><p>Nagito remained silent.</p><p>“I know it’s selfish of me to think like that. I mean, she’s not the only one I killed. I destroyed the world. I even hurt you guys by putting Junko’s AI in the simulation.” His eyes were beginning to water, and he silently cursed himself for getting emotional.</p><p>“Are you done?” Nagito asked. Hajime blinked, slightly confused by the other’s lackluster reaction.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry.” he said awkwardly, bringing his arm to his face and drying his eyes. </p><p>“Oh, you don’t need to apologize. I didn’t mean it like that.” Nagito said. “I just wanted to say that it’s not selfish, I don’t think. Chiaki was your friend. Her death should be more personal to you than helping Junko or messing up a computer program.” </p><p>Hajime stared at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry. That was out of turn.” The white-haired boy said, bowing his head.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t. You’re allowed to respond when people talk, ya know.” Hajime said. </p><p>“You’re right. Thank you, Hajime.” he said softly. Had it been a few months prior, Nagito would’ve responded with something about him not being worthy of having opinions. However, the therapist that Makoto was having (rather, forcing) him to talk to had begun to have a positive effect on him. Seeing a professional a few times a week obviously was not going to take away his years-worth of trauma, but anyone could see that it had started to help a bit, at least when it came to the self-deprivative comments. </p><p><em> I’m glad he’s putting the effort in. </em> Hajime thought, smiling a tiny bit. <em> It’s nice to see that he’s trying to better himself. </em></p><p>“Was that all you had on your mind?” Nagito asked gently. Hajime looked down.</p><p>“I’m forgetting her,” he mumbled. Nagito raised an eyebrow. “I mean, not entirely, but…”</p><p>Truthfully, Hajime could hardly remember anything about the Ultimate Gamer outside of the Neo World Program. He barely remembered anything from outside of the simulation in general. Sometimes, his old memories would come back to him in awkward, broken fragments. Even then, it was always just little things. Splitting a milkshake with her at a diner near the academy. Hours spent in some arcade watching her beat another person’s high score. Not quite the stuff he wants to remember when all he can think about is how her body is apparently long gone and buried under some building far away.</p><p>“When I think about Chiaki, all I can really remember is the simulation. I know that that- well, <em> she </em> was just an AI, but she was based off of a real person. A real person that I used to be close with but now I can’t even recall any conversations we ever had-“</p><p>“<em> Hajime.” </em> The brunette froze. Two hands had encircled his wrists, one soft and warm and the other cold and metal. Nagito stood in front of him, ankle-deep in the water.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Hajime peered up at him. “You’re getting wet!” </p><p>“It’s okay. My hand is dry, see?” he said, lifting his prosthetic arm and pulling Hajime up to his feet. “Come on, you should get out of the water before you get all wrinkly.”</p><p>“It’s a bit late for that.” Hajime said, wiggling his pruney fingers. Nagito led him out of the water and back onto the shore. The brunette grabbed his clothes, debating on whether to put them back on or not. He chose the latter, simply putting his shoes on instead.</p><p>“Walking back naked? How scandalous!” Nagito grinned.</p><p>“I’m not naked. I have underwear on.” Hajime argued, flustered. He shoved his balled clothes under his right arm. “Let’s head back before anyone sees me.” He grabbed his hand, leading the pair away from the beach. Nagito flushed, but wordlessly interlocked their fingers.</p><p>As they made their way back to the cabins, Nagito suddenly spoke up. </p><p>“It’s not fair,” he said quietly. “You shouldn’t blame yourself. You were just a kid, and Hope’s Peak took advantage of you because you were in the Reserve Course.”</p><p>Hajime winced at the term, but let the other continue. </p><p>“It‘s terrible that you lost most of your memories too. I know we’re all missing bits and pieces, but I can’t even begin to fathom not being able to remember anything before all of this.” Nagito's voice wavered. Hajime squeezed his hand. He knew his friend (okay, as Ibuki had pointed out multiple times, they were definitely a bit more than just friends, but that was another issue for another day) wasn’t the best when it came to simple emotions like empathy, but Hajime was grateful to see that he was at least trying.</p><p>“Thanks, Nagito.” he swallowed, veering right and heading in the condominium. The taller boy stopped him just as they walked up to Hajime’s porch.</p><p>“You know, whenever you feel like this, please don’t hesitate to wake me up to talk. It’d be a little less dangerous than going swimming in the middle of the night.” he said. “You could’ve drowned, or gotten attacked by sharks, or-“</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Hajime brushed him off, unlocking the door and glancing back at him. “Are you still staying the night?”</p><p>“Only if you take a shower,” Nagito answered, thumbing the conch shell in his pocket with his free hand. “You smell like seawater.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i got inspired to write this when i went to the beach (can you tell hehe) and finished most of it there. then, i had an idea for another one-shot after i listened to cut you a piece of me from 35mm. (check it out!!! it made me cry and alex brightman sings it!) i wanted to write about hajime and nagito talking about chiaki's death bc losing a friend isn't really something to just gloss over and i also haven't seen a lot of fics ab that concept?? anyways, i ended up merging the two and that's how this one became randomly venty and kinda ooc towards the end! postgame nagito was weirder to write than his in-game persona to be honest, mostly because i'm only halfway through the anime and i've only seen how he acts in despair arc, sdr2, and ultra despair girls. i guess his personality in this fic stems mainly from headcanons of how he'd be after everything that happened or something idk. anyways, thank you for reading and have a lovely day/night!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>